twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katie Melua
Katie Melua, właśc. Ketevan Melua (gruz. ქეთევან მელუა; ur. 16 września 1984 w Kutaisi) – brytyjska piosenkarka i gitarzystka urodzona w Gruzji. Życiorys Wczesne lata Ketevan Melua, w rodzinie nazywana także Ketino, urodziła się w 1984 w Kutaisi (ówczesnym ZSRR) jako córka Amirana i Tamary. Jej pradziadek przyjechał na początku XX wieku do Gruzji z Kanady, jednak później oskarżono go o szpiegostwo i nie pozwolono wyjechać z kraju. Jej prababka mieszkała w Tuapse w Rosji. Przez pierwsze lata mieszkała z dziadkami w Tbilisi, później w wieku czterech lat przeprowadziła się z rodzicami i młodszym bratem do Batumi, gdzie jej ojciec pracował w szpitalu jako kardiochirurg. W jednym z wywiadów przyznała, że dzieciństwo „wspomina jako bardzo biedne”, ponieważ „rodzina nie miała pieniędzy, brakowało wszystkiego”. Z powodu wojny domowej w Gruzji, w 1993 osiedliła się z rodziną w Belfaście, gdzie uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej św. Katarzyny oraz college’u dominikańskiego w Fortwilliam, dzielnicy Belfastu. Kiedy miała trzynaście lat, razem z rodziną przeniosła się do Sutton w Londynie, niedługo potem zamieszkała w Redhill w brytyjskim hrabstwie Surrey. W 2008 przeprowadziła się do londyńskiego Maida Vale w dzielnicy Notting Hill. Zainspirowana wydarzeniami w Gruzji oraz chęcią niesienia pokoju na świecie, jako dziecko chciała być politykiem lub historykiem Kariera Początki kariery W wieku 15 lat wygrała konkurs muzyczny Stars Up Their Noses, zorganizowany przez angielski kanał telewizyjny ITV. W konkursie zaśpiewała piosenkę „Without You” z repertuaru zespołu Badfinger. Niedługo potem zaczęła naukę w szkole artystycznej BRIT School for the Performing Arts w London Borough of Croydon, przechodząc pomyślnie egzamin pisemny z teorii muzyki oraz wykonując utwór „Don’t It Make My Brown Eyes Blue” Crystal Gayle. W trakcie nauki w szkole zaczęła pisać swoje pierwsze utwory. W wieku 17 lat zaczęła grać na gitarze. Podczas nauki w szkole poznała Mike’a Batta, swojego przyszłego menedżera i producenta. Ten poszukiwał wówczas muzyków do zespołu grającego muzykę acid rockową, gitarzysty basowego, w tym m.in. piosenkarza potrafiącego śpiewać „jazz i blues w interesujący sposób”. Kiedy usłyszał jej wykonanie piosenki „Faraway Voice”, którą Melua napisała ku czci swojej zmarłej idolki Evy Cassidy, Batt zaproponował jej podpisanie kontraktu płytowego z wytwórnią muzyczną Dramatico. 2003–2004: Call Off the Search Na początku listopada 2003 wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Call Off the Search. Krążek dotarł do pierwszego miejsca listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie zdobył też certyfikat sześciokrotnie platynowej płyty za sprzedaż w ponad 1,9-milionowym nakładzie. Oprócz tego dotarł na szczyt listy sprzedaży w Danii, oraz do czołówki notowań m.in. w Norwegii, Nowej Zelandii i Holandii. Na krążku znalazły się dwie autorskie piosenki Meluy: „Belfast (Penguins and Cats)”, w której wspominała życie w Irlandii, oraz „Faraway Voice”, a także cztery utwory innych artystów w nowej aranżacji: „Learnin’ the Blues” (z repertuaru Delores J. Silver), „Crawling up a Hill” (Johna Mayalla), „I Think It’s Going to Rain Today” (Randy’ego Newmana) i „Lilac Wine” (Jamesa Sheltona). Autorem pozostałych sześciu kompozycji z płyty był Batt. Album promowany był przez single: „The Closest Thing to Crazy”, „Crawling Up a Hill” i tytułową piosenkę. W 2004 została jedną z wokalistek supergrupy Band Aid 20, która nagrała nową wersję utworu „Do They Know It’s Christmas?”. Dochód ze sprzedaży singla wsparł mieszkańców Etiopii w walce z głodem. 2005–2006: Piece by Piece W marcu 2005 wystąpiła na jednej scenie z zespołem Queen i Brianem May’em, z którymi zaśpiewała utwór „Too Much Love Will Kill You” podczas koncertu charytatywnego ku czci Nelsona Mandeli z cyklu 46664 (granego na rzecz leczenia AIDS). Występ z muzykami uznała za „spełnienie marzeń z dzieciństwa”. Pozostałymi utworami promującymi album zostały single: „Spider’s Web”, „It’s Only Pain”, „Shy Boy” i „I Cried for You”. Na ostatnim singlu umieszczona została też nowa wersja utworu „Just Like Heaven” z repertuaru zespołu The Cure, którą Melua nagrała na potrzeby ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Jak w niebie produkcji DreamWorks. W 2006 wystąpiła w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie jako support przed koncertem Eltona Johna. Na początku października trafiła do Księgi Rekordów Guinnessa za zagranie najgłębszego podwodnego koncertu, który odbył się w stacji pod platformą wiertniczą Statoil Troll A umieszczoną 303 metry pod powierzchnią Morza Północnego przy wybrzeżu Norwegii. Zapis z koncertu został wydany na płycie Concert Under the Sea z czerwca 2007. 2007–2009: Pictures W lipcu 2007 zagrała koncert w Hamburgu, uczestnicząc tym samym w serii koncertów Live Earth. W październiku ukazała się jej kolejna płyta studyjna zatytułowana Pictures, nad nagraniem której współpracowała z perkusjonalistą Rayem Cooperem oraz Irlandzką Orkiestrą Filmową. Był to jednocześnie ostatni album, którego producentem był Batt. Album promowany był przez single: „If You Were a Sailboat”, „If the Lights Go Out” i „Ghost Town”. Początkowo trzecim singlem promującym płytę miała być piosenka „What I Miss About You”, napisana we współpracy z australijską piosenkarką Andreę McEwan, która została także współautorką innego numeru z krążka – „Dirty Dice”. Na krążku znalazł się także m.in. cover piosenki „In My Secret Life” z repertuaru Leonarda Cohena, a także utwór „Mary Pickford (Used to Ear Roses)”, napisany o aktorce kina niemego Mary Pickford. Na rozszerzonej wersji albumu znalazł się dodatkowy utwór – nowa aranżacja piosenki „Under the Cherry Moon” Prince'a. W maju 2008 do sprzedaży trafiła płyta koncertowa Meluy zatytułowana iTunes Live: Berlin Festival. W 2009 wydała swój kolejny album koncertowy, zatytułowany Live At The O² Arena, na którym znalazł się dźwiękowy zapis jej koncertu w brytyjskiej O2 Arena. W tym samym roku została ambasadorką marki odzieżowej Eric Bompard. 2010–2012: The House i Secret Symphony Pod koniec maja 2010 wydała swój czwarty album studyjny, zatytułowany The House, którego producentem został William Orbit. Płyta promowana była przez single: „A Happy Place", „The Flood” i „To Kill You with a Kiss” (na płycie jako „I’d Love To Kill You”). Krążek dotarł do czołówki listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt w wielu krajach, debiutując na pierwszym miejscu notowania w Szwajcarii, gdzie otrzymał również status platynowej płyty, oraz plasując się na szczycie zestawienia w Belgii i Polsce (platynowa płyta), a także w notowaniu europejskim. W 2011 wydała minialbum zatytułowany Tour 2011, zawierający cztery nagrania zarejestrowane w trakcie prób do występów podczas trasy koncertowej. Pod koniec roku została ambasadorką marki samochodowej Opel. W marcu 2012 wydała kolejną płytę studyjną, zatytułowaną Secret Symphony, którą nagrała we współpracy z Bettem. Płyta dotarła do pierwszego miejsca listy najczęściej kupowanych albumów w Polsce, gdzie zdobyła także certyfikat platynowej płyty. Krążek promowany był przez single: „Better Than a Dream”, „Moonshine” i „The Wall of the World”. Od 2013: Ketevan i In Winter We wrześniu 2013 premierę miała szósta płyta studyjna Meluy, zatytułowana Ketevan, zawierająca single, takie jak: „The Love I’m Frightened Of” i „I'll Be There”. Niedługo potem piosenkarka zdecydowała się na zakończenie współpracy z dotychczasowymi współpracownikami, dzięki czemu zaczęła odkrywać nowe kierunki muzyczne. W marcu 2015 zagrała koncert w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie w ramach koncertowego cyklu Night of the Proms – Classic Meets Pop. 14 października 2016 ukazała się jej siódma płyta studyjna, zatytułowana In Winter, którą nagrała we współpracy z gruzińskim chórem żeńskim Gori. Jak przyznała w wywiadzie dla serwisu muzycznego JazzSoul.pl, zespół poznała za pośrednictwem aplikacji Spotify. Jak dodała, w tym czasie „musiała spędzić sporo czasu, by sama odkryć pomysły na to, jak nagrywać i pisać poprawnie piosenki”. Samą płytę opisywała jako „pełnię emocji zimowego czasu, myśli o domu, kiedy jesteś imigrantem przenoszącym się z Gruzji do Wielkiej Brytanii”. Album, który promowany jest przez singiel „Dreams on Fire”, zawiera łącznie dziesięć piosenek zawierających tekst nie tylko w języku angielskim, ale też gruzińskim (w utworze „If You Are So Beautiful”), rumuńskim i ukraińskim („The Little Swallow”). Życie prywatne Należy do Gruzińskiego Kościoła Prawosławnego. W sierpniu 2005 przyjęła brytyjskie obywatelstwo. Tym samym przed ukończeniem dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia posiadała trzy obywatelstwa: radzieckie, gruzińskie i brytyjskie. 18 stycznia 2012 poinformowała o przyjęciu zaręczyn Jamesa Toselanda, angielskiego motocyklisty i mistrza świata Superbike w 2004. Ślub pary odbył się 1 września 2012 w Królewskich Ogrodach Botanicznych w Kew w Londynie. W 2010 zdiagnozowano u niej załamanie nerwowe, spowodowane przepracowaniem, przez co lekarze zalecili jej poddanie się hospitalizacji oraz przerwę w trasie koncertowej. W związku z chorobą terminy wszystkich zaplanowanych koncertów wokalistki zostały przeniesione na kolejny rok. W listopadzie 2014 lekarz usunął z jej ucha pająka. Inspiracje Do swoich muzycznych inspiracji zalicza artystów, takich jak m.in.: Philip Glass, Paul Simon, Eva Cassidy, Freddie Mercury, Nina Simone i Ella Fitzgerald. Dyskografia Albumy Albumy kompilacyjne Albumy koncertowe Single Filmografia Ścieżka dźwiękowa Gra aktorska Nagrody Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja dwunasta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też *Adam Strycharczuk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji